


To Do: Save the World [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Naruto, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fix-It, Gen, Goose joins the team, Implied Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Character(s), POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, We Should Not Have Taught This Goose To Be A Ninja, task list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "To Do: Save the World" by tuesday.- Acquire geninSasuke had expected weird. Jounin were weird. This was not the weird Sasuke had expected."HONK," their new sensei said loudly, spreading her wings threateningly."I think she wants us to meet her on the roof," Sakura said hesitantly when the goose waddled confidently back out."That's our sensei?" Naruto asked.Sasuke hadn't ever thought he'd be on the same page as the dead last."We have—" Naruto's eyes shone with some strange emotion. "—the coolest possible sensei! We're going to be awesome!"
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) & Goose (Untitled Goose Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	To Do: Save the World [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Do: Save the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104480) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length (with music): 8:20  
Length (without music): 8:02  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/to%20do%20save%20the%20world.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/to%20do%20save%20the%20world%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/to%20do%20save%20the%20world%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/to%20do%20save%20the%20world%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Tavina for the Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious. Thanks to tuesday for having blanket permission! And thanks to the mods for opening the exchange up to podfic! I had a blast participating! Also, thanks to [skyfarer](http://skyfarer.tumblr.com) for making the [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/154823) that allowed me to make the cover art. The ninja headband was my own creation and I am inordinately fond of this cover. 
> 
> (Also, yes, I did pull the honk and cross out sound effects from the game. :P)
> 
> Music: Dan Golding's cover of Debussy's Preludes from the Untitled Goose Game's soundtrack.


End file.
